Hey Sis!
by Thora Ironhand
Summary: Donatello invents a liquid that might turn the turtles and Master Splinter into humans! But Raphael is not happy with the outcome. Five days as humans: Will it go right? And what about Raph and his, or should I rather say HER problems? Fem. Rated for occasionally Raph's mildly bad mouth and quite STORMY boys towards the end
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT**

**the turtles are all fifteen by now**

* * *

"Mikey, where did you put that pizza?" Leo asked his baby brother, who gave an innocent shrug. Leo sighed. That meant only one thing; Mikey had eaten his share of pleasure again.

"Woah!" they heard out of Raph's room. It wasn't really a cry or a shriek, but that _woah_ pretty much meant that Raph got scared by something. Leo noticed how quickly his brother hid under the table. _Oh boy_, he thought. Soon enough he saw Raph throw himself out of his room, holding something tiny in his hand. As he dropped it the oldest of the four turtles saw it was a plastic roach. So predictable.

"MIKEY!" Raph literally roared, burning with fury.

Of course Raphael knew where Mikey was hiding, and as soon as his younger brother scrambled out from under the table he started chasing him around the lair. Typical. Leo sometimes marveled at how constant those two were repeating their little routine starting somewhere between noon and 3:00 pm. They never got tired of it. Most of the time Raph managed to get to Mikey, and when the two were finally forced apart, he would blow off steam in the dojo with his best friend the punching bag.

"Guys, guys, GUYS! Guess what I found! GUESS WHAT I FOUND!" Donnie came yelling from his lab. He had five small containers of a blue liquid in his hands. Or better to say on a tablet in his hands.

"What's the whole yelling about Donnie?" Raph asked and made his way towards his younger brother.

"Oh Mr NotNice Turtle, nothing but a little meaningless project THAT COULD CHANGE OUR LIVES!" Don waved his hands above his head acting as if he just won the Nobel Price for his work.

"Alright you two, snap out of it, will you? But I am interested how that THING of yours works..." Leo trailed off, knowing that this was the best way of encouraging his younger sibling into telling them the news. And of course, Donatello fell for it.

"This liquid, and with that I mean all of the jars, could actually turn us into humans for five days at least!" Donnie almost burst with pride. Mikey looked like he needed a map.

Noticing his baby brother's stare, Don sing-songed and fell into some kind of a lecture tone of voice:

"I worked twenty-four seven on building up the chemical chains which could make a mutation on a mutant possible. I got hold of these when me and Raph went to the exploded building of the kraang. I owe you one, Raph, by the way. So next I had to use each of your DNA to convert it and make it actually possible. That meant I had to have five jars, each one for only one. That experiment was a line of tiny precisions and huge amounts of possibilities where one extra drop would have made that thing explode." he said, puffing out his chest and handing a jar to each of them. One he left for master Splinter when he was done meditating, which actually hardly ever happened.

"Now my future humans, all you do is drink the jar EMPTY and over night you will end up transforming," the proud genius told them,"Oh, and make sure you have some clothes ready for you." Mikey smirked and got smacked down by Raph.

"So your point is that you want to mutate our already mutated state so we all mutate into humans when we're actually mutated mutants?" Raph asked, earning a puzzled look from Mikey, a face-palm from Leo and an approving nod from Donnie.

"Well, Donnie-san, I'm quite sorry to inform you, but there is NO WAY you make me human! I don't wanna end up like our dear Casey!" Raph raised his voice.

The brothers were just about to get into a hot argument when Master Splinter walked in and reminded them of the all to close to come bedtime. In fact, they were asked formally but strictly to go to bed this instant.

"So Raphie, you don't wanna try? Chicken, are we?" Mikey said, flapping his 'wings' and making chicken sounds, only to get a death glare by his older brother Raphael, who immediately agreed to join the experiment in order to get rid of the new nickname.

"Em, dudes, we better hurry because now Sensei is coming." Mikey made a remark that was almost beyond his intelligence.

The four brothers quickly emptied their bottles and handed them to Donnie, who promised to store them well. The lights went out and each door closed, except for Donatello's. He had one more jar of blue liquid in his hands, which had the name _Master Splinter_ written on it, and went together with a note.

_Sensei,_

_I had made this drink so that it should turn you into a human for five days._

_I assure complete safety and if you want to try it out, _

_feel free to meditate about it._

_If you disagree just hand it back to me so that _

_I can throw it away without turning anything else human._

_Yours _

_Donatello_

It was clear to Donnie that the "complete safety" part was fully bluff, but there would be no way that would go for his Master and Sensei in a different way. He put both jar and note in front of Master Splinter's room and tip-toed into his own bed. Making sure he had ready at least one shirt and one pair of trousers, he cuddled his pillow and wandered off into his own beautiful dreams.

* * *

**BEWARE! The shock is yet to come! MUHAHAHAHA!**

** () ()  
(0.0)  
(* *)**

**Bunnies for everyone who reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

It was early morning when Donatello woke up. He groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. Wait! He had HAIR?!

Then he got up he looked down at his new feet. He sure remembered the night before. Sure. They had each drank the liquid he mad mixed. But there was one thing that bugged him, though he could not figure out what it was. It was just that a plain image of April looking at the liquids in process that lurked in the back of his head. He dressed up in sweatpants and a plain shirt Casey had once left here.

Donatello went to the bathroom to see if his experiment worked out. Looking in the mirror he saw a teenage boy with a slight tan and short black hair stare back at him. It appeared he was wearing glasses and had green eyes, was tall and skinny, but not too much. After being satisfied with his experiment he made his way down into the kitchen. He made himself a cup of coffee when Mikey stormed in. The new Mikey had changed eye color to a light brown. He was still short but had lost his freckles and gained messy brown hair. Cute.

"Dude, this thing totally worked out! Donnie, can we go topside?"

"No, Mikey, we've gotta wait till Leo and Raph come. Plus I invited April and Casey over. AND we have to ask Master Splinter too."

While he spoke a tall and slightly muscly boy with caramel hair, turquoise eyes and a slim face. He would be what girls would consider as 'charming'.

"Leo, there you are! Looking good bro!"

Mikey stated the cooking while Donnie tried to help him. The two extra fingers made working a little unfamiliar. Mikey tried to make his famous pancakes again, and that surprisingly worked out for once.

The door opened and a slightly aged man with dark hair and piercing blue eyes came in. He was dressed in Master Splinter's robe and spoke with a hard Japanese accent.

"Hello my sons. It is pleasant to find out that the experiment actually worked out. Now we can do all the topside activities which we always wanted to do."

"Master Splinter!" the three teenage boys cried in union. They were about to start breakfast when they heard a very un-ninja-like scream coming out from the directions of Raph's room.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Donnie frowned. Had Raph forgotten the last night? He couldn't help it, but he had a bad feeling about this. The thought with April's image popped up in his mind again. There was a thundering noise and Raph's slightly higher pitched voice yelling.

"**DONATELLO HAMATO! You idiot!"  
**

And there enters Raphael. Most surprising was the fact that he entered gracefully. The teens in the kitchen dropped their jaw.

"Nice curves Raphie." Mikey managed to say before Don was cast on the ground with a girl on top of him, beating the living crap out of him. Though he had to admit, it didn't hurt nearly as much as when Raph was still the old Raph.

Leo pulled Raph off of Donnie, who managed to sit up and get a closer look at his now SISTER. She had kept the golden eyes Raph had his whole life, but had shrunken in size. Her hair was straight, long and black, with a shade of dark purple shimmering in it. Her face was angelic with a slight tam and small lips. Her muscles had as if vanished almost entirely, but she still was strong. Raph was wearing sweatpants and a loose shirt, which hid neither her beautiful curves nor her slightly over medium sized chest. Her legs were long and muscly in the exactly right proportion.

"Indeed Raphael, you look...different. And I personally think a skirt would suit you better." Master Splinter said, chuckling at the sight of the angry girl Leo held by both arms, preventing her from jumping onto poor Donnie again.

Now Donnie knew what had haunted his mind since today morning.

"Raph, I'm so sorry! I think that April's DNA might have mixed in and kind of...well...made a girl out of you. Sorry, it wasn't my fault! By the way, what do you think? We all turned out well, didn't we?" Donnie shrugged his shoulders until he saw that surprisingly, Raph had calmed down.

"Morning guys, just forgot to say that." Raph said with her sweet voice again,"Donnie, you dudes look great. Just wait till April sees you Don, she'll be head over heels." Raph chuckled, and Donnie blushed deeply, "You look hot."

Staring at her awkwardly, Donnie suddenly slapped his forehead.

"April! Of course! I had invited her and Casey over! How could I just forget that?"

"Aw, don't worry Donnie-san, she'll not even notice we forgot." Raph chirped, "What about we finally EAT something!" she then said switching back into her normal way of speaking.

"Sure dudes! Oh, and babe. Sorry Raphie. I just got the stuff ready on the table. Lady and Gentlemen, please enter and suit yourself." Mikey said positioning himself by the kitchen door and taking the position of a formal waiter in a restaurant.

They now human family was in the middle of cleaning up the dishes when the door to their lair knocked, or better, got knocked at. A friendly hello assured it was April and Casey. Mikey was asked to open the door.

"Hi guys! You notice anything?" he asked as soon as April and Casey were able to come into the hall.

"Mikey! What happened?!" asked Casey in shock. That made Mikey just grin and lead their speechless two friends to the rest of the family. There were Leo, Don and Master Splinter, but Mikey saw no sign of Raph.

"Woah you guys, what the hell happened?" asked a very confused looking April. After Donnie explained the whole situation, while April practically hung at his lips, and Casey walked around his now human friends. After looking at each one of them, he asked where Raphael was.

"Oh, in the dojo, blowing off some steam which I caused him." Donnie smirked and called:"Raph, April and Casey are here!"


	3. Chapter 3

April and Casey expected to see a strong boy with golden eyes, any hair color to step out of the dojo. They thought they were prepared for the unexpected. `but instead of anything even close to the Raphael they knew came around the dojo corner.

Casey's eyes grew to the size of plates when he saw the most beautiful girl come out of the room. Everything on her he saw as angelic, beautiful. Her Pitch black hair, golden eyes. Her crooked smile and the way she leaned against the door. The way she rested her hand on her hip and the way she said "hi" with her creamy voice. Caught in the magical moment Casey didn't notice how the his friends stared at him. As the 'creature from heaven' approached, he tried his best to give the best smile he could possibly give, saying

"Hi babe, you doing anything today?" It was probably the worst possible approach for hitting on a girl he had ever made, but seriously, what do you expect from a guy who had just met his real match? What in the world was he thinking when he started writing a postcard for upcoming valentine's day (in three weeks, but he still needed time to figure out the spelling) saying "To April-for being the most _butiful_ girl in the world" ?! Where had his eyes been?! Why didn't he ever notice THIS GIRL?! His heart beat fast as the girl went up to him and gave him the sexiest and most painful slap in the world. He also loved the way she looked furious and the way she then roared:

"I'm Raph you sick bastard!"

"Geez, sorry Raph, was just...em...messing with y-you," the awe-struck Casey stuttered and changed cheek color. THAT was Raph?! WOW. WOWOWOWOWOW!

April smirked and Raph's brothers laughed in their hands, when she got REALLY mad and for some reason started chasing Mikey around the lair, who was screaming:

"It was worse when Raph was still a turtle! I REGRET NOTHING!"

But Raph got tired of it quickly and came back to the group, fumbling with her hair. She looked at her human friends and brothers.

"So...What do you think? Blame it on Donnie-san that I'm like THIS" she said unusually cool.

"Well Raph, sure this is not really what I had expected, but come on, it can't be so bad. I think that for a girl you look completely gorgeous!" April smirked and Raph, who had already adopted some girlish behavior, gave her a silent 'thank you'.

"W-W-Well Apri-i-il, wha-what about w-we go to-to buy s-someth-thing prop-p-per t-to we-wear?" Donnie stuttered and noticing April's smile blushed.

"That's a good idea, what about we make a little tour to the new mall? Oh and Raph, you are going to have to be called Raphaella," April said and smirked, but the new name made Raph furious, although April said that she could keep her nickname.

**It's a little too short but when they would arrive to the mall I wanted to start another chapter!**


End file.
